Lied To At Birth
by BridgettSellersArchAngel
Summary: Mikayla has never known who her God parent was for the past two years. Will a visit from the Huntresses change everything she has ever known? First story no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

A cloaked figure ran through the forest, moving fast and faster. In front of her was a tree, the gateway to Camp Half-Blood. The hooded woman cradled a bundle wrapped in a blanket. She continued, rain no longer hitting her hood. She ran past the cabins and pavilion, her destination in sight. On light was shining in the window of the Big House. She stopped in front of the door, sadness beginning to grip her heart. A tear slipped down her cheek as she set the blanket on the doorstep, exposing the face of a sleeping baby.

"I'm so sorry Mikayla…no one can know about this…" the woman whispered as she removed her hood. Artemis turned and sprinted back into the forest, leaving her forbidden child in the hands of Chiron and Mr. D.

Chapter One: Years Later

"Mikayla! Get down from there!" Mom yelled from the window. I looked down at her from the roof and climbed back in through the window.

"Sorry Mom. I just love the full moon. It's so beautiful!" I said, sliding the window down.

"You are leaving for camp tomorrow for the Gods know how long. Don't leave on a bad note" she joked before walking out of the room. I walked over to my mirror and stared at my reflection. My silver eyes were nothing like those of the children of Athena, my reflected the moon according to Travis Stroll, my best friend and partner in crime. My auburn hair doesn't fit the description any of the major Gods have. Because of all these I am stuck in the Hermes Cabin, without a single clue about my father after two years. I walked over to my bed and flopped on the blue sheets and fell asleep.

…13 years ago

"Apollo! Please I'm begging you! I have no idea what to do!" Artemis cried into the Iris Message. Her toga was beginning to show a baby bump, making the reality of her mistake more evident.

"Artemis calm down! All I can do is cover for you at the Summer Solstice but I'm not sure how much time that will give you." He replied.

"Oh thank you!" she cried.

"Just make yourself disappear until the child is born." Apollo said before disappearing in the mist. Artemis sighed and looked down at her slightly enlarged abdomen.

"You are going to be a lot of trouble, aren't you?" she whispered with a slight smile growing on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews=) ill try and get the chapters up as soon as I can. I have to run them by my mom before I can post them :P anyways ill type up the rest as soon as I can **

Mom drove to the woods and stopped in front of a rocky path.

"I'll see you when you come home." She said before kissing my cheek.

"Bye Mom. I'll write to you" I said as I took my backpack from the backseat. She pulled away and got back on the main road. I smiled and ran to my home away from home. I kept going once I passed the Golden Fleece. I slid on the gravel path next to the Hermes Cabin. I walked inside and set my bag on the reserved bed above Travis. I walked out of the cabin and headed towards the armory. The sound of clanging hammers on hot pieces of metal. Beckondorf was in the back, knee deep in shields.

"Charlie! Where is my Christmas present?" I called. His head jerked and he smiled.

"I have it! Give me one sec!" he replied as he swam out of the sea of shields. He picked up something that was wrapped in aluminum foil. He swam out and handed me the gift, his classic smile on his face. I tore at the foil like a little kid at Christmas. Out of the foil emerged a Celestial Bronze bow with a quiver full of arrows.

"Oh my gods! Charlie I love it!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.

"No problem. Besides I knew you needed a new one." He replied as he let go. "Why don't you go test it out?"

"That's what I was planning on doing. Have you seen Travis?" I asked.

"Umm nope." He answered. I nodded and walked out to the archery range. No one else was there, the perfect opportunity to practice. I stepped up and pulled an arrow from the quiver, the cool rod feeling perfectly in place within my fingers. I pulled back on the draw string and let go. The arrow cut through the air and stuck to the center of the target; a perfect bulls-eye. I smiled at my handy work and I heard the sound of breathing behind me. I turned around and Chiron, in his centaur form, was behind me.

"Nice shot" he grunted

"Thanks"

"I think we know who your parent is." He stated a serious look in his eyes.

"Who?" I questioned. My heart was beginning to beat faster.

"Come, we must talk in…" he spoke until he saw something stirring in the forest. A group of about twelve girls walked out carrying silver bows and arrows. "Huntresses…" Chiron muttered under his breath. The Huntresses strode out behind a girl that seemed to look like me when I was 12. The group followed their leader over to us.

"Greetings Lady Artemis." Chiron said as he bowed. I bowed too, completely shocked I was standing before a Goddess.

"It's good to see you too Chiron." Artemis spoke. Her eyes gazed into mine, then lit up in fear.

"What brings the hunters to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Just passing through. We won't be here long." She replied rather quickly.

"How about a game of Capture the Flag?"

"Tonight?"

"Of course"

"Alright" she sighed. She gestured toward the cabins in the distance. The Hunters took off in a sprint towards their cabin. Artemis took one last look at me, her eyes watering and took off towards the cabins.

~Artemis~

_How could I have been so stupid! I knew we shouldn't have come here! No one is supposed to find out about this secret!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys=) thanks for all the reviews so far. Anyways I finished typing the story up so expect 2-3 chapters uploaded each times. This was my second favorite chapter I came up with and it was all because of the history class…the idea from it that is. Anyways hope you enjoy and Review!**

I slipped into my armor, fitting closely with the outline of my muscles. My straight hair was pulled back in a French braid that stretched down my back. I slipped my helmet on, the red top running down my spine. I looked over at Travis and Connor, the two co-captains for this game. I could hear them arguing over who goes on offense and who goes on defense. I sighed and climbed up the closest tree. Without effort I made it above the lower branches. I crouched on the branch, waiting for the game to begin.

With a battle cry coming from Charlie, our split offense charged across the creek. I looked out and started moving across the branch. I continued until I reached the thinnest part of it. The gap between the tree in front and the tree I was in was at least five yards. With a smile growing across my face I strapped my bow across my shoulders. Stepping back a little bit, I sprinted forward and jumped off my branch. My body cut through the air like the arrows that soar off my bow. My hands stretched out and grasped the next branch. I pulled myself up and continued tree hopping until I was deep within the Hunters territory. Below was a small Huntress guarding the flag. Its silver cloth matched the color of all the Huntresses armor. I grabbed my bow and pulled an arrow out of the quiver. I pulled back the drawstring and aimed for the top of her left shoulder. I silently let go, sending the arrow to attack. Within seconds the arrow embedded itself within the armor, scaring the Huntress. Her head did a double take when she couldn't find her attacker. Out of pure fear, she ran off in search of Thalia.

In the absence of the guard I dropped down ad landed in front of the banner. I survived the area, making sure I wouldn't be ambushed. With the coast clear I lifted up the banner from its holding place. I dropped in a flat sprint, praying that no one would find me. The closer I got the border the sound of arrows being drawn filled the air. Within sight was a grouping of shields, arrows bolted into the plating. The creek was eighteen yards away from me and I refused to lose to the stupid girls. I pushed harder and took off my helmet. Foot steps began sounding behind me, finally a chaser. As each second passed more and more people figured out what was happening.

"Hurry Mikayla!" Charlie cried from behind his shield.

"Haley you let her get the flag?" Thalia screamed in anger.

"Almost home! Don't stop!" Travis yelled as he stood waiting for me. I was at the edge of the creek and I leapt over the water. Arrows whizzed past my head in the final attempt to stop me. With a thud, I landed next to Travis, banner gripped tightly in my hand. I looked at the cloth, the color transforming from silver to red. I stood up, dusting myself. Travis stared at me completely in awe. "Mikayla! That was amazing!" he exclaimed as he hugged me tightly. Chiron rode up from the sideline, a wicked smile across his face.

"Camp Half-Blood wins!" he shouted with power booming in his voice. From across the creek the Huntresses slumped in their armor, completely confused on how they hand been beaten. With a smile on my face, I walked back to camp.

~Artemis~

From above the creek a falcon sat on a tree, observing everything that had occurred during the game. The falcon opened her wings and transformed back to the Goddess of the Hunter.

"You really are my daughter…" she whispered as her gaze was locked on Mikayla


	4. Chapter 4

**It's the moment you've all been waiting for . THE CONFRINTATION! =O**

I was sitting next to Travis, eating corndogs when Chiron approached me.

"Great work today Mikayla." Chiron said as he patted my shoulder.

"Thank you." I replied, covering my full mouth.

"Come. Let's finish what we were talking about earlier" he said before stepping back. I nodded and got up from the table and followed Chiron. As we passed the other tables everyone applauded me for winning the game. I could feel my face burn scarlet as we continued to the Big House. Once inside I noticed Artemis sitting on the couch, as if waiting for me. I glanced up at Chiron, unsure of what was going on. He nudged me into the same room as her.

"Am I in trouble or something?" I asked, looking between the two.

"No you aren't. But we finally know which God is your parent." Chiron replied in a reassuring way.

"Great. I have been wondering who my father is for years!" I said with a smile. The two looked at each other, a quizzical look being passed between each other.

"Your father was a mortal…I am your mother…" Artemis whispered

"What! How? I yelled.

"Your father had me break my vow…I didn't think you would come along…but you did…" she whispered not meeting my gaze.

"Great. I'm the forbidden child that shouldn't have been born…just perfect" I muttered, tears welling in my eyes.

"No! Mikayla it's not like that at all!" Artemis said, tears in her own eyes.

"Then why isn't Dad taking care of me?"

"Because he is dead!" Artemis cried. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. I bit my lip, knowing that everything I had ever known was a lie.

"If you are my mother…why didn't I get claimed like everyone else?" I asked, looking up at her.

"When you were born, I know I couldn't raise you because I cannot have contact with you. I went looking for your father but he was dead…killed by Apollo…and so I took you here and left you. Chiron found you a parent to stay with until you could come here" she replied, wiping tears off her cheek.

"Well…what now?" I asked, looking at Chiron.

"You have the same choice all girls have. Stay here or become a Huntress" he replied. Artemis looked at me, hoping I would say that I could come with her.

"I'd rather stay here then be reminded everyday that I'm just a mistake in her life." I muttered as I pointed at my mother.

"Mikayla! Chiron said completely surprised.

"No…its fine…I understand. Well, we will be gone at down so you wont have to deal with us anymore." Artemis sadly replied. She stood up and walked out of the house, not another word spoken from her lips.

"What now?" I said while turning to face Chiron.

"Well depends. Do you want to stay in the Hermes Cabin?"

"Please. I'd rather forget about this visit from the Hunters." I replied rather coldly. He nodded and moved out of the way. I got up and walked back to the Hermes Cabin, hoping that this day would just end.

~Artemis~

_ What can I do now? I want her to be happy…maybe I should just leave this and stay on Olympus forever…_


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY ITS SUMMER! And with summer means updating faster/possibly more stories. **

I awoke to a horrible headache. I looked at my watch, only to find out that it was 5:00 am. I swung my feet around the bed and hopped down. Everyone else was asleep, giving me hours of alone time. I walked out of the cabin and walked to the beach. The sand felt nice between my bare toes. I sat down, trying to clear the last 24-hours out of my mind. Without even two minutes by myself, foot steps came behind me. I turned and saw Thalia staring at me, eyes wide with anger.

"What have you done to Lady Artemis?" she yelled, spit flying from her mouth.

"Nothing. Why would I want to do anything to her?" I questioned, anger flowing in my veins.

"This note she left us seems to say otherwise" she growled as she thrust a piece of paper in my face.

_Dear my Huntresses,_

_ I have failed you. I must leave and return to my home on Olympus. I'm sorry that it was a sudden decision but I needed to leave you. I'm not sure if I will be returning at all. Don't worry, you will still have your immortality even though I will no longer be with you. Thalia will keep you all in check. Once again, I am sorry that it had to be this way._

_Artemis_

I stared at the letter in complete shock. Artemis had left her hunters to go back to Olympus…because of me… I looked up at Thalia, her black hair blowing in the breeze.

"What did you say to her?" Thalia questioned, fury pulsing through her breath.

"Its none of your business." I retorted, standing up to size her.

"It is if it causes Lady Artemis to leave us and return to Olympus!" she yelled, her eyes flickering with sparks. Her hands pushed against my shoulders, sending shocks through me. The shock sent me flying into the water. Anger boiled my blood as I stood up. Without thinking I launched at Thalia. Strangely Thalia's face turned completely white. "What is wrong with you!" she yelled before running away. She seemed much taller then me even though she was my exact height. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I looked at my reflection and nearly screamed. Instead of my olive colored skin, black fur covered it with a muzzle pulled out of my nose. Small and triangular ears were perched on my head. I looked back, the black fur stretching all the way to a thick tail wagging. Somehow I had transformed into a wolf. My heart was racing and I tried to scream; but all that came out was a howl. I started running to the Big House, hoping that Chiron could help me. The closer I got my paws started to spread out, as if forming back into hands. I leapt over a log that was in my way and crashed to the ground, human once again. I got on my knees and gazed up at the moon that was fading from the sky.

"What is wrong with me?" I cried out, hoping for an answer.

~Artemis~

"Artemis? What are you doing here? What happened to the Huntresses?" Zeus questioned as Artemis stood before him in her full length toga.

"I thought I should come home…got homesick." Artemis replied, not meeting the eyes of her father.

"Oh…well come inside" he grunted as he opened the door wider for his daughter to come in.

_ I guess this is how things will be now…_

**Yeah I chose a wolf cause its my favorite animal =) anyways review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mikayla, you need to calm down. Now just tell me what happened." Chiron said as he pulled up next to me in his wheel chair.

"I got mad at Thalia and when I went to hit her back I wasn't human. I was a wolf!" I said. I pulled my knees close to my chest, trying to get a hold of myself.

"Well maybe that's something special a child of Artemis can do" he replied trying to be reassuring. I turned away from him, wishing he didn't bring up the Goddess. From the corner of my eye I saw Thalia come in. She had grown out her black hair, which was blowing in the wind.

"Chiron, we need to talk" she stated sternly. He nodded and gestured her into the living room. She walked in and glanced at me, a look of fear dancing in her eyes. "We need to look for Lady Artemis."

"That letter she left stated that she did not want you to go after her." Chiron replied, sitting up, trying to make himself seem more assertive.

"I don't care what she says! We need her back! Without her we have no idea what to do! I must go on a quest to find her!" Thalia cried, her eyes watering.

"I'm not sure she wants to be found by you, Thalia. She might want to be found by someone…closer." Chiron stated, his eyes locking on me.

"I am her closest advisor!" Thalia retorted.

"But this isn't your quest!" Chiron shouted.

"Then whose is it?"

"Mikayla Ledger shall consult with the Oracle!"

"Excuse me? I don't want to see her again!" I cried out, holding tears back.

"I don't care! You will go to the attic and speak with the Oracle and that's final!" Chiron yelled back. With my head low, I climbed upstairs. The floor creaked under my Sambas as I stepped through the attic. I had never been up here before, but Percy had told us how creepy everything was; he was right. I hurried past all the collections from the quests others had gone on. In the very back sat the Oracle, as if waiting for me. I stood in front of it, waiting for something to help.

"_A relationship between mother and daughter in shamble, only a trip to Olympus would make things return to the norm. The forbidden child accompanied by a daughter of Zeus will bring the Goddess of the Hunt back to her place."_

After the Oracle was finished speaking, I was in complete shock. I ran out of the attic, hoping that the prophecy wasn't true. I bolted out of the Big House, leaving Thalia and Chiron in my dust. I kept running until I reached the beach. With no one else around I began to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is by far my favorite chapter ever! And I don't own skillet….*cries in corner* ah well. Review!**

"Why me? Why did I have to be born?" I cried out. I slipped my arms around my knees, trying to keep what was left of me together. From behind I heard footsteps, but I disregarded them.

"Mikayla? Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. I turned and saw Travis, holding a guitar, sit down next to me, concern in his eyes. My cheeks were turning red, embarrassed that he is seeing me like this. He set his guitar next to him and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked once again. I looked up at him and wiped my cheeks.

"I know who my parent is…but she won't claim me."

"Who?"

"Artemis."

"Dang!"

"I know, but I got mad and screamed at her. And now I have to get her to come back from Olympus with Thalia."

"Well…at least you've met your Mom" he replied.

"Oh Travis…I forgot you haven't met Hermes." I replied, regretting that I told him.

"Nah it's alright. But are you going to get her?"

"I guess I have to, but I'm afraid that she'll make me come with her and the Hunters."

"True, but then you wouldn't have to worry about dying."

"Yeah…but there is something that tells me I shouldn't."

"What do you mean?" he asked rather perplexed.

"I just wouldn't feel right with the Hunters you know?"

"Yeah. But before you continue, I want you to hear something." He stated before picking up his guitar. His fingers plucked the beginning cords and my heart seemed to lighten.

_I see you standing there_

_But you're so far away_

_Starving for you attention_

_You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much_

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

_I see you walking by_

_Your hair always hiding your face_

_I wonder why you've been hurting_

_I wish I had something to say_

_You're going through so much_

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_You should know_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

_And I'm waiting for the right time_

_For the day I catch your eye_

_To let you know_

_That I'm yours to hold_

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

When he was finished, his eyes met mine.

"Travis…that was amazing." I squeaked, touched by the lyrics.

"Thanks. I wanted it to be perfect for you…but um why wouldn't you feel right with the Huntresses?" he asked, moving closer to me.

"Well I wasn't sure, but now I'm sure. I figured out what was holding me back"

"And what was that?" he asked.

"…you…" I whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. I closed my eyes, waiting for something bad to happen. A hand touched my chin and lightly tilted it up. Before I could open my eyes, Travis pressed his lips against mine. I let out the breath I had been holding and kissed him back. I pulled away, my ears turning read.

"I'll be waiting for you to come back" he said while taking off the necklace he was wearing. He slipped the string around my neck. My hand touched the silver, star pendant hanging on it.

"Travis…I'll come back for you…I promise." I replied as I put my hand in his. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be here. And if you see my Dad up there…tell him to come visit his kids for once." He joked, his cute smile growing on his face. I nodded and stood up, dusting the sand off my jeans. Travis got up and hugged me tightly. "I'll see you when you get back. "Don't do anything too bad while I'm gone."

"I make no promises." He joked before letting go. I laughed and started walking back to the Big House, only to get stopped by Thalia near the cabins.

"If we are going to b e forced on this quest together, tell me if the Oracle was right about you." She growled with her eyes narrowed.

"My name is Mikayla Ledger and I am the daughter of Artemis."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chiron lent us the camp bus since he knew we would be coming back. Thalia sat behind the wheel, her knuckles tightly gripping the wheel. After about twenty minutes of traffic we were in front of the Empire State Building. Thalia parked the bus and got out, rain starting to soak in her clothes. I got out and flipped my sweatshirt hood up. We both walked in and went over to the desk.

"We want to see Lady Artemis." Thalia stated. The guy behind the set nodded and set a key on the counter. Thalia grunted thanks and pulled me into the elevator. She put the key in and turned it. The elevator creaked and shot up. Within a few seconds the elevator halted and the doors opened. The village bellow was quiet, everyone within their houses. We walked through the village, our footsteps echoing. We continued up the stairs and into the temple. Zeus was sitting on his throne wearing a black pin stripped suit.

"Lord Zeus, we wish to speak to Lady Artemis." Thalia called out. Zeus turned and saw his daughter. He stepped off his throne and shrunk down to about 6'0 inches. He walked over, a slight smile on his face.

"Why must thy speak with your half sister?" he asked, his voice booming like thunder.

"An Oracle says that we must speak with her in order to have her come home." Thalia replied, her eyes not meeting Zeus's. He glanced at me, unsure what to say.

"You, state thy parent's name." he commanded, his gaze intensifying.

"My parent has not yet claimed me." I lied, my eyes locked on the floor.

"Alright, I shall get my daughter." Zeus stated before tuning and walking away. Thalia and I stood there, not speaking a word to each other, waiting for Artemis. Zeus walked back with a girl that looked about the age of 16 following. Her auburn hair was tied back in a messy bun. Her silver eyes were tinted red from crying. She was constantly adjusting the white tunic she was wearing as if she wasn't comfortable wearing it. Her skinny jeans seemed to fit perfectly along the muscles in her legs. Her Sambas squeaked on the tile flooring. Artemis looked up at us and had a surprised look on her face.

"Thalia! I told you not to come after me!" Artemis growled, her eyes locked on Thalia.

"Milady, an Oracle gave us a prophecy stating that we must come and bring you home." Thalia replied, her voice unwavering from fear. Artemis look at Zeus and waved at him. He nodded and walked out of the room.

"And I thought you would have nothing to do with me." Artemis snarled, her eyes locked in mine. Fear began to set in my mind.

"I was angry when I said that…I'm sorry. I should be happy that I've met you when other kids have never met their God parent." I stated, my voice cracking in the middle. Artemis's gaze lightened and she hugged me.

"I know that it was big to find out that you were not supposed to be born…and I had no idea at the time but you are more likely to be attacked then a child of the Big Three." She whispered in my ear, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Well, it's a good thing I inherited your archery skills." I replied with a smile. She let go, her eyes scanning me.

"Well, I'll ask once again. Would you like to join the Huntresses?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I sat, perched up in an old oak tree, watching a doe graze on a patch of grass. My hands silently reached for an arrow from the quiver. The arrow was set on the drawstring, waiting to be shot. I release my grip and awaited the result. Within seconds the doe was dead. I jumped down from the tree, collecting my game. I stepped lightly to the doe, feeling the head radiate from the sun on my face. While kneeling down I removed the arrow from the chest.

"I thank you for this hunt and hope Lady Artemis will bring you back." I whispered and I stroked her face. A twig snapped from behind, sending fear through my body. My head jerked around, only to be relieved that it was Travis.

"Nice shot…for a girl" he joked as he walked over to me. His face was tan from spending all that time outside at camp.

"You wish you had as good a shot as mine" I retoured as I stood up. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his embrace.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Mikayla" he replied before kissing my forehead. A smile grew on my face, happy I was in the arms of what seemed to be the love of my life. "C'mon we better go." He said while looked back along the path to camp. I nodded and started walking, his hand in mine. Within seconds a flash of tawny darted in front of us. I turned my head and saw that the doe was gone. I look up and saw a falcon sitting on a tree branch.

"Thanks Mom"

~The End~

**YAY! Its over…wait…is that good? Anyways expect a sequel coming up at some point =)**


	10. Add on

Hey guys. I promised a sequel after this story but then my brain came up with an even BETTER idea. So I have a new story posted with Mikayla and another OC. Take a look and I'll love you guys forever! =D

.net/s/7130074/1/Loved_Yet_Unwanted

Loves you all!

~Scar


End file.
